The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum kalmianum L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIHYP-I’. ‘PIIHYP-I’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘PIIHYP-I’ originated in 2008 from open-pollinated seed of ‘Cfflpc-1’ (unpatented) as part of a breeding program in Watkinsville, Ga. ‘PIIHYP-I’ originated and was selected by the inventor in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIIHYP-I’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2010 has shown that all the unique features of ‘PIIHYP-I’, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.